


The curse is broken

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [35]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Swen - Freeform, lesbian love, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: “MOM STOP!”“You wanna tell him or should I?” Regina asked.“Oh the turnover? Yeah seems that you need to keep those under better lock and key. I gave one to Emma, you know I was saving them fo-”“For Snow? Yeah not gonna happen. Anyway I thought you’d be happy, Emma Swan is no longer a problem...I mean you get Henry to yourself now-”“I LOVE HER!” Regina shouted before biting her lip realising she’d just admitted what she had been trying to hide for months. She let Gold go and backed away.“You love her?” Henry asked, as Regina collapsed on the food, tears sparkling in her eyes.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978300
Kudos: 45





	The curse is broken

“MOM! MOM!” A little scruffy haired boy, wearing a red and grey scarf was shouting and hammering on the Mayor’s office door.

The woman who opened the door to the boy was wearing a black sensible pant suit with a white blouse and black heels. “Henry?”

“Mom it’s - something’s happened! Was it you?” Henry asked, big roly poly tears falling down his.

“Henry honey - come on, come in here.” Regina frowned at her wailing son, and pulled him gently into her office, closing the door behind and sat him down on the sofa chair. Regina knelt in front of him holding her son's hands in her own. “Henry, what has happened?”

“You poisoned E-Emma, didn’t you?”

“What? No, of course not! Henry what has happened?”

“Emma ate one of your Apple Turnovers and -”

“She did what? Who gave it to her?” Regina asked as calmly as she could in front of her son.

“G-gold.” Henry replied, still crying.

“Gold.” Regina growled quietly “I -” Regina jumped up grabbing her keys and walking in a hurry from the office and down the main street to Gold’s with Henry in tow.\

“MOM! MOM! DON’T DO ANYTHING TO HIM! MOM!” Henry tried, as they both walked into Gold’s shop.

“GOLDDDD! SHOW YOURSELF!”

“Hello Dearie…” Gold appeared with a smirk covering his face.

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!” Regina shouted, walking up to him and pushing him against the wall, holding his collar.

“MOM STOP!”

“You wanna tell him or should I?” Regina asked.

“Oh the turnover? Yeah seems that you need to keep those under better lock and key. I gave one to Emma, you know I was saving them fo-”

“For Snow? Yeah not gonna happen. Anyway I thought you’d be happy, Emma Swan is no longer a problem...I mean you get Henry to yourself now-”

“I LOVE HER!” Regina shouted before biting her lip realising she’d just admitted what she had been trying to hide for months. She let Gold go and backed away.

“You love her?” Henry asked, as Regina collapsed on the food, tears sparkling in her eyes.

“I do...I - I love her.”

“Does she know you love her?” Henry asked, he was now kneeling in front of her Mom, holding her hand.

“Yes. We’ve - we have been secretly dating for 8 months.”

“Well, well, well… this is something I certainly didn’t expect, The Evil Queen and The Savior.”

“Shut up Gold.” Regina snapped.

“Well, you’ve only got yourself to blame, you bought the apples through the portal.”

“And if I had my magic I would rip your heart out and crush it.”

“Oh, like you did to Graham?”

“Graham? I knew you did that!” Henry argued.

  
  


“Henry I-”

“It doesn’t matter - I mean it does, but we have to get you to the hospital where Emma is.” Henry smiles standing up and helping Regina to her feet.

“Why?”

“Because you can break the curse! It was never Emma breaking the curse, not alone, you break it together, you can share a true love’s kiss!”

Regina frowned, could Henry really be right could...she wake up.

“Henry...honey only good magic can break curses… mine...mine is and always will be dark.”

“She’s right Henry.”

“No! No she’s not, you have to try! Mom you may not believe in yourself yet, but Emma does...and I’m starting to. I love you Mom and so does Emma. Now come on…” Henry grabbed Regina’s hand pulling her out of Gold’s shop and over to the hospital.

Regina couldn’t help but smile inwardly, her own son was beginning to believe in her, it had been a long time since someone believed in her, other than Emma. Everyone never would or could.

“Dr. Whale? Where is she?” Regina felt her heart sink, Emma’s body was covered up, and her hand was dangling off the edge of the bed.

Her hand looked cold and beautiful and soft, and those blonde curls that dangled down by the bed sheets.

Dr. Whale moved aside, and Regina walked through the glass doors to where Emma was laying on the bed and Dr. Franklin moved her hand up and under the sheet that was covering the blonde.

Regina let out a horrified cry as her knees gave way and Dr. Franklin came running over to her, trying to hold her up. No one had expected her to cry out like that, least of all Regina, she thought she would stay composed and poised, but this was Emma, the woman she loved...she did, she was in love with her and she never even had the chance to tell her.

“Mom! KISS HER!” Henry shouted through the glass “KISS HER, SHE WILL WAKE UP!” 

Regina frowned, trembling as Dr. Franklin held her up and walked her over to Emma.

Regina pulled back the blue sheet to see Emma’s face looking tired, her eyes were closed, she still had the monitors on her from where the doctors tried to save her.

“Oh Emma. I’m so sorry...so so sorry. This is all my fault, if I hadn't taken that apple from the portal you wouldn’t be here.” Regina cried, as she held Emma’s face in her hands, looking down at the blonde she smiled “I love you Emma.” and then she kissed Emma slowly, their lips were wet from Regina’s tears.

Suddenly a burst of magic filtered out, to all over storybrooke and it took a second but Emma opened her eyes, gasping for her breath “I love you too...Regina you saved me.”

“No… you saved us.” Regina smiled, tears still damp on her face.

Emma slowly sat up, placing the palm of her hand on Regina’s face. “You did this. You woke me up, you Regina Mills, you broke the curse, bet that was a surprise for you.”

  
  


“THE EVIL QUEEN. GET HER!” Dr. Whale shouted.

“Run Regina. Run. I’ll come and find you.” Emma said quickly pulling Regina in for another kiss before pushing her away “Now go!”

Regina did just the pushing past the doctors and nurses and only just escaping Dr. Whales clasp. Regina ran as fast as her legs could carry her, back to her mansion, and lucky for her no one was waiting for her yet, so she ran inside and closed the door quickly behind her, locking herself in.

  
  


She could feel the magic. She could feel a lot of things at the moment, the curse was broken, she broke it and that in itself was magic and that was the magic she could feel, not her own, but she didn’t realise this.

  
  


She then heard the townspeople hammering on her demanding her head and that she faced them. Regina walked her way to the front door swinging it open and everyone quickly backed away.

“Silence!” Regina placed her hands on her hips, thinking confidently that her magic would follow through She took a step forward slowly, raising her hands as she spoke “You wanted to see your Queen? Well my dears… here. She. is!” Regina threw her hands out in front of her expecting magic to come out, but nothing did.

“NO MAGIC!” Whale shouted “GET HER!”

Whale came up pushing Regina against the wall “Now shall we see what happens when you can’t breathe. I want to watch you die.”

“Whale, come on? You don’t have to do this, you’re all awake now.”

“Oh yeah? Yeah, you’re right…” Whale chuckled “BUT FOR 28 YEARS WE LIVED IN HELL!”

Whale smirked, wrapping her hands tightly around Regina’s throat, watching as she gasped for breath.

“St-stopppp!” Regina gasped, her arms trying to push Wale of her, but he didn’t budge.

Regina was trying to hold on but she knew in under a minute she’d be unconscious. “EM-MA!” Regina managed to shout with the last of her breath before she passed out. Whale was grinning as he continued making sure that she wouldn’t just fall unconscious, but that she would die. He wasn’t the only one that wanted that, he let go for a brief moment letting her body fall to the floor, her head hitting the concrete floor hard.

Whale didn’t wait any longer before he jumped on top of her, and began crushing her pipes.

“GET OFF HER! GET OFF HER!” Emma came running through, shouting at Whale and yanking him off her girlfriend, joined in towe by David and Mary-margret.

David held Whale whilst Emma kneeled down next to Regina.

“Gina? Gina?” Emma frowned holding her face in her hands “Don’t you dare die, you just got me back, you broke the curse. You did that, I believe in you.” Emma trembled. “Come on! Wake up!”

Suddenly Regina’s eyes opened, and she began coughing rapidly, her breath coming back to her.

“Emma?” she gasped “You saved me?”

  
  


“That? It was nothing.” Emma shrugged, before encroaching on her space and pressing her lips against Regina’s kissing her hard.

This is when Regina felt it, the magic. Her magic was back.


End file.
